


Companion

by Pagan_Twylight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sexual Content, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Twylight/pseuds/Pagan_Twylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: After several failed attempts to get time off at the same time so they could go on vacation together after Netu, Jacob asks Sam to come visit the tunnels for a month.  She agrees, but when she finally arrives, she finds that her father and Selmak are on a mission and won't be back for a week.  Instead of having her return to the SGC, they appointed Martouf and Lantash to be her guide and "companion" until their return.  After a couple of days, sexual frustration is beginning to tell on both of them...something is bound to snap...and it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real person, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Written for the Dreamwidth/Live Journal Porn Battle 2011 using the following Prompts: Love, passion, lust, memories, proposal, visits, hands, strange, admissions, mates, scent, aphrodisiac.

**_Characters:_ ** _Sam, Martouf/Lantash_

 **_Pairing:_ ** _Sam/Martouf/Lantash_

 **_Rating:_ ** _NC-17_

 

* * *

 _**Companion** _

* * *

Sam stepped out onto the sand of the world where Garshaw’s base was for the moment.  They had been here for a while without having to leave, which they hoped meant that there were no spies among them.  The last incident, when the Colonel found one within their upper echelon, had shaken some of them badly.  Spies were not something that they were used to dealing with. 

Another desert planet.  Sam sighed.  You would think that they could vary it once in a while.  Although this one was not all desert, they just happened to find what they needed for their crystals to be able to grow correctly, beneath the desert sand.  It was also where the Chaappa’ai happened to be, so it all worked out for the best. 

Realizing who she was, the guards simply nodded and returned to their posts.  She glanced toward the spot where the ring transporter was, expecting to see her dad, but it was Martouf walking toward her.  Where, she wondered, was her dad? 

“Hello, Samantha.  You are looking well.” 

“ _Well, Martouf?  She is looking beautiful, as always,”_ Lantash commented to Martouf as he greeted her. 

“Hi, Martouf, Lantash.  Thanks.  You are both looking rested.”  Rested, Sam?  Can’t you do better than that?  How about delicious, scrumptious, lick-able, and edible.  She berated herself for her less than stellar opening line.    

“We are both quite well and rested.  We have not been on any missions for several months.  Unfortunately, one of our administration people is gone visiting his host’s people, and we were chosen to take his place during his absence.  While we do not mind helping out, it is not the type of duty we prefer, and we are finding it something of a chore to get through each day.”  He smiled her favorite smile at her, before adding, “Perhaps with you here, we will not feel quite so put upon.  It is enabling us to be on base while you are here; therefore, someday we might even forgive the council for choosing us.” 

Sam laughed at him, as he had intended, but then asked the question he was not looking forward to answering.  “Martouf, where is my dad?” 

He sighed.  “I am afraid that a situation came up, and he was the best suited to send to resolve it.”  He hurried on, as she would have spoken.  “It should be only for a few days, or a week at most, and he asked us to see to anything you might need before he returns.  He did not want you to refuse to come for your visit, Samantha, and that is why he did not send word to the SGC.  Since it is only for a short time, he felt you would not mind being here on the base without him.  I hope he was correct, for Lantash and I do look forward to spending some time with you.  It is something we have wished to do for quite some time now,” Martouf told her.  His eyes darkened and his voice dropped lower, becoming more intimate toward the end of his assurance. 

Sam felt her tummy tighten.  Oh, what she wouldn’t give to be with him for a few days.  A few days?  A month or year or so, more like.  She gave him a smile, assuring him in return, “I understand, and no, I won’t mind staying for few days without him.  I just don’t want to be in the way or be a bother to anyone.  I brought my laptop, and several batteries, as well as a small solar panel to recharge them.” 

Martouf smiled his relief, telling her, “You will not be in the way, Samantha.  Jacob made his wishes plain to the Council, and they agreed to them, since he refused to go any other way.  Therefore, Lantash and I are your personal guide and companion until your father and Selmak return.”  

Sam’s body went from a tightened tummy to a full-blown surge of lust.  Oh, this was so not good.   

* * *

Sam awoke and stretched.  It was her third day on the Tok’Ra base and so far, she was surprised at her welcome.  Garshaw made a point of greeting her and assuring her that if she needed something she had only to ask.  Several of the Tok’Ra she knew, or remembered from Jolinar, made a point of speaking to her and welcoming her to the tunnels.  She frowned slightly.  She was also intercepting some rather strange looks, as well.  Besides that, there were groups that stopped talking completely when she and Martouf walked up, only to resume on a topic that she was sure was not what they were talking about when she and Martouf joined them.  It was strange, and well, it was strange.  Their attitudes were strange, her treatment was strange, and come to think about it, having Martouf and Lantash with her constantly was strange, as well. 

She rolled off the sleeping platform and went through her morning routine wondering if Martouf and Lantash would be awaiting her as they did the first two mornings.  She knew her way around by now, so she no longer needed a “guide”, but then he was also her “companion”.  She wondered exactly what being a “companion” entailed.  A vision of the two of them entangled on a sleeping platform caused her to flush.  Somehow, she didn’t think that was what her dad had in mind when he appointed Martouf and Lantash as her “companion”.  Well, she sighed to herself, she might as well go and greet them for another day of sexual torture.  She was finding that being near them, but not being able to touch them, was proving to be much more difficult than she expected. 

* * *

 _“Lantash, I do not know how much longer we can manage to be around Samantha and not touch her.  I am finding it very difficult to continue this platonic image.  Have you picked up anything from her that might indicate her feelings towards us?”_

 _“I am not sure, Martouf, but I believe that she is beginning to see us for who we are rather than who we were to Jolinar and Rosha.  I am hopeful.  I caught her looking at us with something very near to longing yesterday, when she was not aware that one of us was paying attention to her.  I have also seen her begin to reach out to touch us only to pull her hands back.”_   He sighed before murmuring, _“What I would not give to feel those hands upon our body.”_  

Martouf moaned as the visions Lantash’s words caused floated through their shared consciousness.  _“I know, and I agree, dear one.  When do you believe we should begin our, er, well, not seduction exactly, for that is not our only goal, but, well, when, Lantash?”_  

 _“Today,”_ Lantash’s response was firm.  _“We will start today.  For the last two days, we have been very careful not to make any intimate gestures so that she would not be nervous around us.  By now, if she has any interest in us at all, she should welcome some small slow advances from us.  Do you wish me to take control, Martouf?  I realize that we do not know how she feels about being with me; however, it is time that we begin to find out.  If she is uncomfortable with me, we need that information so that I may stay quiescent when we are with her.”_

Martouf frowned.  _“If Samantha cannot accept us as a pair, Lantash, then I do not believe, regardless our feelings for her, that we should pursue this farther.  I will not have you feel unloved by our mate.  It simply will not do.”_

Lantash caressed him as he told him, _“Thank you, Martouf.  We shall just wait and see what transpires.  There is always the chance that she would come to care for me later, and we must not discount that.”_

Martouf’s lips firmed, _“We shall see, Lantash; however, my sentiments stand.  I will not become entangled with a woman who will not, or cannot, accept and love you as well.”_   Looking up he saw Samantha leaving her room, and told him, _“For now, we will take her to the morning meal.  You should take control now, and we shall see what transpires.”_   Martouf let loose of his body and Lantash took control.  It was a maneuver they had performed so many times that it was a seamless exchange, so much so that it did not even cause their stride to falter. 

“Good morning, Samantha.  Did you rest well?”  Lantash frowned to himself.  _“She looks tired, Martouf.  Do you suppose she is not sleeping well?”  
_

 _“She looks tired, Martouf.  Do you suppose she is not sleeping well?”_   
__

_“I hope that she is sleeping better than we are…unless she is not sleeping because she is having the same erotic dreams that we are,”_ Martouf’s reply was prompt.

 _“That is true.”_

“Good morning, Lantash.  No, actually, I did not sleep very well.  I kept dreaming, and some of the dreams were not conducive to sound sleep.  I am sure it will be better tonight.  This happens to me every so often.”  Yeah, like when I’ve been thinking of Martouf and Lantash.  Naked.  Don’t go there, Sam, focus on breakfast and getting through the remainder of the day by their side.

“I understand, Samantha, as Martouf and I have those types of nights, also,” Lantash smiled at her as he answered. 

In his mind, he heard Martouf, _“Lantash she knew it was you, and not me.  That is a good sign.  And she does not seem to mind at all.”_

 _“Very true.  We can only hope it will last.  We will see how long it takes for her to ask for you to return.”_

He turned his attention back to Sam.  “I do not know if you were informed by anyone, and I know that I forgot about it, but there is to be a party this evening to welcome you to the tunnels.  I know that the Tok’Ra appear to always be very serious; however, that is not always the case, and whenever we can find a reason for one, we enjoy getting together and relaxing.” 

Sam’s brows drew together as a memory wavered just beyond her conscious mind for a few moments before bursting into her mind.  She stopped walking as the memory played out.  They were at a party, and they were quite tipsy, as Jolinar was not filtering the alcohol out.  They leaned into their mates.  Laughing softly and seductively, Lantash lifted her into their arms and carried her towards their room, as the others called after them, just as they had to each of the other couples, who were already in their rooms, having left earlier.  Then they were in their room, naked, and Lantash had them up against the crystal of the tunnel wall as he pounded into her over and over.  She came hard, her cry of release, mingling with his harsh expletives as he joined her. 

Sam came back from the memory, flashback, whatever you wanted to call it, to find the wall at her back.  She leaned against it, trembling, gasping for breath, as wave after wave of both physical and emotional feelings coursed through her.

Lantash was clasping her arms and watching her carefully.  “Are you all right, Samantha?  What happened?  One moment we were talking about the party tonight, and the next you were up against the wall, moaning.  Your eyes were open; however, you were not seeing us.” 

Sam tried to smile at him to reassure him, but she couldn’t quite make it.  Seeing that she was still trembling slightly, he swept her up into his arms and turned to retrace their steps to her room.  _“Perhaps we should go to our room.  It is much more private, Lantash, since it is in the last tunnel and on the very end.  There is no one near to us,”_ Martouf reminded him quietly. 

Hesitating for only a moment, Lantash nodded, _“Yes, I agree, Martouf.  I do not know what we are about to find out, if she will even tell us.”_

 _“True, but perhaps we can persuade her to do so.”_

 _“I will certainly try.”_

As her emotions and the physical reaction quieted, Sam became embarrassed.  “Lantash, this is not necessary.  Really, I will be fine.” 

Lantash turned into a room that was larger than the one in which she was staying.  “We are here now, Samantha.  We will wait until you are completely recovered before we go for our morning meal.” 

Sam nodded, but she looked down at the bed covering that she was pleating.  Lantash stood in front of her, legs spread and arms folded as he frowned down at her.  It was obvious that he was once again thinking about the incident. 

“What happened, Samantha?  One moment we were talking and the next you were up against the wall.  I think you would have fallen if I had not caught you.” 

Sam sighed.  She might as well tell them.  It was fairly obvious they had no intention of letting it go.  She looked up at them, then her military training came fore, and her face became a mask with no emotion showing.  “It was a memory, a flashback, or something like that.  It doesn’t happen very often anymore, not since I came to terms with Jolinar’s memories, but every so often I have one catch me off guard.  I never know what will trigger one.  This time it was the mention of the party, I guess.  I will admit that I have never had one feel so real or affect me this much.”  She shrugged.  “No big deal, really, Lantash.  It is just one of those things, and I’ve learned to accept as well as ignore them, since I can’t stop them.” 

Still frowning, Lantash’s quick mind was sorting through both what she was telling them and what she was not.  Why would the mention of a Tok’Ra party send her into a memory that was so real it practically brought her to her knees?  What did Jolinar have to do with it?  Suddenly, he shut his eyes.  He knew what the memory was.  They always ended parties the same way.  Back in their room making love for the remainder of the night, in every way they knew how. 

He slowly sat down next to Sam and reached out to touch her face.  “Samantha…was your memory of Martouf and I and Jolinar and Rosha?” 

She glanced over at him, before looking forward again and saying, “Well, it was sort of about, um, that, yes.” 

He continued to stroke her gently, asking, “Sort of?  What exactly does ‘sort of’ mean, Samantha?  I think that perhaps this is something we should discuss.” 

She was quiet for a long time.  Maybe he was right.  What was the worst result that could come of talking about it?  What was the worst that could happen?  They would reject her, she would return to the SGC, and finally get on with her life knowing that they would never be a part of it. 

She looked at him, her face still blank.  “All right, but don’t blame me if you and Martouf end up being embarrassed and wishing you’d never met me.”  She paused at their look of confusion, and then she put it all out in front of them.  “It was about you and Martouf and Jolinar…and me.  It was me with you, not Rosha.  The way I wish it was, not the way it really was.  There, so now you know.”  She stood and headed for the doorway, but did not make it more than two steps before he grabbed her and swung her back toward him.  The last thing she saw was his eyes shining, right before his mouth crushed down on hers. 

She felt his frustration with her clothing and then she heard the buttons popping off and pinging against the crystal walls.  She gasped as the cool air hit her.  He was wasting no time.  Gathering her in his arms again, he deposited her onto the surface of a small table, before reaching for and removing her boots and socks; her pants followed.  She stared at him, as he did the same thing to himself, practically ripping the clothing from his body.  Still stunned, she watched as his glorious body came into full view.  His manhood jutted towards her, and she reached out a hand and began to caress him, before picking up a steady rhythm. 

Lantash groaned aloud as Martouf groaned in his mind.  _“Lantash, you must do something before we spill into her hand.  Stop her, please,”_ Martouf, begged him to take control of the situation before it was too late for them to stop. 

Lantash reached down and grasped the wrist of the hand stroking them and then he caught the other one, pulling her arms out to her sides.  He looked his fill, before smiling.  Who would have believed that under her BDU’s were black lace and satin?  He stepped closer and forced her legs apart.  Their Samantha was clenching them together, no doubt attempting to find some relief from the fire burning within her.  He stepped closer, and releasing her arms, he pulled her off the table just long enough to push her panties down.  Setting her on the table again, the bra was next, and it took him very little time to figure out the clasp, undoing it, and setting her beautiful breasts free and now open to their gaze. 

Pulling her to the edge of the table, he pressed her mound against his thigh, applying pressure, but giving her no real stimulation.  “Samantha, if you do not wish for this to happen, you must tell us now, for we are fast approaching the point of no return.  Soon, we will not be able to stop.” 

She wiggled closer and clamped her legs firmly around his thigh.  “I want this, Lantash.  I have wanted it for quite a while now.” 

He nodded and once more, his mouth crushed hers.  Seeking and receiving entrance into the warmth and softness of her mouth, it was only Martouf telling him that Samantha must breathe and so must they that allowed him to tear his mouth from hers.  His fingers were unerring as they found her clit and began a stroking that caused her hips to undulate with the movements of his fingers.  When their fingers made their first foray into her heated depths, she moaned to him, “Lantash, I want…I need, oh, Gods, just fuck me.”

Laying her back across the table, he opened her with one hand, and setting the tip of his cock at her channel opening, he thrust once, hard, seating himself fully.  Sam cried out against the invasion of so much cock in her all at once, but then she immediately accommodated his length and width as she began to move for him.  His fingers found her clit and his mouth and tongue found her breasts and nipples.  Sucking and nipping them, then moving on to her neck and her lips before reversing his trail, it was not long before she was incoherently chanting his and Martouf’s names.  When her climax hit, it hit so hard she came completely off the table to meet his thrusts. 

He barely managed to control his own release, but it did not take him long to subdue it for now.  Picking her up, he swung toward the wall of his room and pushed her roughly up against the blue crystals, before pounding into her once more.  His superior strength and stamina allowed this type of fucking for fairly long periods, and that was a good thing because he enjoyed mating this way.  Actually, he could not think of many ways he did not enjoy mating.  Sam could barely touch the floor with her toes, and he kept her there, suspended, speared by his cock as he stopped thrusting and instead simply held her there, his cock jerking within her, his mouth ravishing her breasts, neck, lips, and mouth.  Holding her to the wall with nothing more than his hardened member and one hand, he brought his other to her pleasure center and began stroking it slowly and easily.

Not yet ready to bring her back to the point of climax, he continued his sexual assault on her body becoming increasingly more desperate himself, yet not allowing those feelings or Martouf’s pleadings to sway him from his chosen course.  He began to suck on her neck and continued until she was whimpering in pain from it, before he stopped.  She had a very large bruise on her pale throat.  She was his.  Tonight the Tok’Ra would know it, as well. 

Once more changing his mind about his intentions, he pulled his cock from her heated depths and allowed Sam to slide down the wall.  Her legs would not hold her up, so he lowered her to her knees, directly in front of him.  She looked up, startled.  Then seeing the taunting smile on his face, she leaned forward and ran her tongue around the tip of his manhood.  It jerked in response and she felt Lantash’s fingers push into and grasp her hair bringing her closer and forcing her to take more into her mouth.  Taking his rather obvious hint, she began to suck in earnest, reaching up and fondling his balls and running her fingers around and into all kinds of interesting places.  She could feel him trembling, and every moan she coaxed from his throat was a pleasure to her and spurred her on to a greater effort.  She could feel her own juices running down her legs and knew that she would soon need some relief again.  She ran her tongue around the tip of his cock and teased him with it repeatedly.

Finally, unable to take any more of her mouth on him without spilling, Lantash reached down and picked her up, before walking swiftly to the sleeping platform and laying her there, where he held her legs open as he began an assault on her with his tongue and teeth.  Lapping and nipping, it did not take him long to have her once more almost mindless with need.  Her taste was as an aphrodisiac to his senses and he inhaled the musky scent of her.  Her scent alone could drive all reason from his mind, for it was as much an aphrodisiac as her taste…to both Martouf and him.  He eagerly laved her in all her secret places.  When he added his fingers to his tongue, Sam almost climbed the peak, but he pulled away before she could fall over the top.  Not yet; he was not ready to allow her that just yet, as he had more in mind for their first time together. 

Thoughts were as actions; he reached for her, and then turned her onto her stomach.  When there were no refusals or hesitations from her, he lifted her onto her knees, but kept her head down as he entered her soft warmth again.  They both moaned as his cock hit bottom and he began to pump into her in a steady rhythm.  Feeling her climax building quickly again, and knowing that he would not be able to stop their own climax for much longer, this time he followed Martouf’s pleas.  Reaching around and under Sam, one hand went to her breasts, caressing, tugging gently, and massaging them, as the other hand unerringly found her pleasure button, and set up a stroking that matched his thrusts into her hot, wet, channel.  Increasing both the speed and depth of his thrusts, as she called for more, he could feel her tension mounting. 

Sam was panting, almost unable to speak, but at last, she managed to gasp, “Lantash, I can’t stop.  I can’t.  Now, I need you…”  Her scream of completion joined his, and this time they fell over the top and into the abyss together.  The little death was theirs. 

Sam came slowly back to reality, but then hit bottom with a pretty hard bump before her practical side took over.  Calm down.  It is okay to have sex without a declaration of feelings on either side.  Just because they didn’t love her was no reason to get all uptight.  If nothing else, they might have a nice time together while she was here…and she would have some memories of her own, something she didn’t have before. 

“Samantha, stop thinking, for I am quite sure that you are thinking things that simply are not true,” Lantash propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her.  She was lying spooned with him and her butt was nestled snugly against his, ah, obviously quickly recovering and interested, manhood.  Leaning forward he kissed her temple and then moved down to her neck.  “We love you, Samantha.  Do not ever doubt that.  Nor must you worry that it is because you once held Jolinar within you.  It is you, Samantha Carter, that we love.  We love everything about you.  Yes, Martouf loves you as well.  In fact, I believe that it is time for him to come fore to assure you of that.”  He laughed softly as he added, “He is eager to do so, therefore I shall enter torpor for a short time, while he tells you of our love of you.”   

Sam slipped over onto her back as she stared up into his face and looked into his eyes trying to read what was there.  She knew exactly when Martouf slipped into control, even without seeing the “glowing” of his eyes. 

Martouf reached out and captured one of her breasts, rubbing it gently.  He would never tire of the feel of her.  Smiling almost shyly, he told her, “He is telling you the truth, my love.  We both love you very much.  We hope that you will find it within your heart to come to love us someday as well.  We are quite willing to give you the time you need to separate your feelings from Jolinar’s feelings.  We are very much aware of the difficulty you have had attempting to do so.  We can only hope that once you have done so that we will still be within your heart.”    

Sam reached up and touched his face softly, caressingly, before sighing to them, “You really do love me.  Me, Sam Carter.”  There was wonder in her voice as she realized that all of her dreams about them were coming true.  “I love you, as well.  Both of you, Martouf.  I have known that for a while now; I was just too much of a coward to tell you how I felt about the two of you.  There is no question in my mind or heart at all about whether or not it is me.  Yes, Jolinar’s feelings are there, too.  They brought me to you and connected us at first.  I loved you because of them, first, but now I have added my own love for you to the love that was hers, and I understand how she felt, because I feel the same.  I love you both, and I believe that I always will.”

Martouf smiled at her, before he became very serious.  “Samantha, do you believe that you could ever become our mate?  Nothing would make us happier than to be able to call you ours.  Both Lantash and I would be very honored to call you such.  To have you as our mate has also been a dream of ours for a rather long time.” 

Sam’s breath caught, for a moment she could not breathe, and then she smiled broadly at them, eyes shining, answering as quickly as she could, “Yes.  Yes, I will become your mate whenever you are ready to bond with me.  That has been a dream of mine, as well.”  

Taking her into his arms, he kissed her softly.  “It will be very soon then, Our Samantha.  Very soon.”  His lips caressed hers and then they started on a journey that would take them to her very center.  Morning meal would just have to wait for a little while longer. 

 _Fin_


End file.
